The present disclosure relates to a temperature measurement circuit and method and a microcomputer unit, and for example, a temperature measurement circuit and a microcomputer unit including a temperature sensor, and a temperature measurement method for the temperature measurement circuit and the microcomputer unit of that kind.
Japanese published examined application H07-111381 discloses a digital thermometer. The digital thermometer disclosed in Japanese published examined application H07-111381 comprises three or more temperature sensors. In the digital thermometer disclosed in Japanese published examined application H07-111381, it is determined which of a plurality of classes classified by a predetermined temperature range temperatures indicated by temperature signals output from each of three temperature sensors belong to. The digital thermometer determines a class with the highest number of temperatures belonging to it, and displays a temperature indication signal corresponding to the class determined.